


Steven Universe Season 4

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, I want this to be canon, Jonathan is too, Wirt is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gems must face a new threat, far stronger than Yellow Diamond ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dio the Invader

It was late at night. Greg Universe was closing up his car wash stop. He turned off the lights and went to his van. However, someone was in the way. It was a tall man with golden hair, pale skin, and a strong build. "Hello, Mr. Universe, brother of Wirt the beast-slayer." Greg was shocked upon hearing those words. Nobody had known what had transpired in the unknown except for him and his brother. They had sworn the event to secrecy. "How do you know about that?" The man laughed. "That does not matter." He jabbed his hand towards Greg, impaling his neck with his fingers. Greg could not even scream as the blood was drained from his body. He soon fell over dead. The mysterious man laughed. "The Crystal Gems will soon bow to the might of I, Dio Brando!"

 

The next day, Steven woke up to find all the gems having a conversation downstairs. "What's up guys?" He asked as he went down the stairs. Pearl bit her lip and looked over to Garnet. Garnet crossed her arms. Jasper finally spoke up. "Steven… Your father was found dead this morning. The murderer has not been found yet." Steven's mouth dropped open. "WHAAAAAAAT!?!?" Amethyst attempted to comfort him, but he pushed her away and ran to the car wash. Lapis looked down at her feet. "Why would anyone do this? Everybody in Beach City loves Greg." Garnet tapped her temples. "I think I know what happened. A few days ago, my future vision revealed to me a shadowy figure with a star-shaped birthmark on his back. I couldn't see his face, but he radiated evil from himself. I think he may have been the one who killed Greg." Peridot hopped up on Lapis's shoulders so she could look Garnet directly in the eyes. "Well we need to find him! For Steven and Greg!"

 

That night, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst snuck out of the Temple while Steven slept. Jasper, Pearl, and Garnet stayed in the main room to keep an eye on Steven, in case he was targeted. The three other gems went to the scene of the crime. Greg's body had been moved to the morgue earlier that day. Peridot began looking closely at the scene, trying to find clues as to who killed Greg. "Ah-ha!" She found a knife under the van. "Here's a clue." Amethyst took the knife. "There's no blood. This couldn't be the weapon." Lapis drew some water from the car wash's pipes and coated the knife in it, feeling for impurities. She found a fingerprint. "Here's something." She recreated the fingerprint's shape out of water. Peridot scanned it with her visor. "According to my databanks, this fingerprint belongs to one Jonathan Joestar. Born 1868, died 1888." She stared at her screen with a puzzled look. "That can't be right."  
"That's because it isn't!"  
The gems turned around, coming face-to-face with Greg's murderer. "I am Dio Brando. And you three know too much." He drew three knives from his pockets and threw them at the gems. The first knife cut Amethyst's hair, the second missed Lapis, and the third hit Peridot in the arm. She let out a shout of pain. Lapis quickly grew enraged. "You're gonna regret that!" *She took all the water from the pipes and formed a huge water fist. "TAKE THIS!"  
"THE WORLD!"  
Time stopped. The fist stopped moving. Dio walked leisurely over to Lapis, and swung his fist at her gut. He then walked away from the battle, returning to his lair. After 5 seconds of being stopped, time continued. The force of the punch rammed into Lapis, sending her flying into the air. She crashed back down onto the asphalt, cracking her gem in the process. Peridot dug the knife out of her arm and ran over to Lapis. Her eyes were glazed over, and the pupils were missing. "Don't worry Lapis. We'll get you back to the Temple in no time!" Amethyst and Peridot picked up Lapis, Amethyst by her shoulders and Peridot by her legs, and ran as fast as they could back to their home base.

 

In the abandoned Ocean Town citadel, Dio chuckled to himself. "If these are the most powerful warriors of this world, my invasion should not be very difficult. I will destroy those 'gems' and Earth shall be mine!"


	2. Welcome to Lapidot Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

Lapis was set down on the table, stomach-down. She lie there for a few hours until Steven woke up. "Lapis!" Steven ran down the stairs and looked at the crack on Lapis's gem. He licked his hand and wiped the saliva on her gem. It glowed for a bit, then the crack disappeared. "Thank you, Steven." She got off the table and stretched her arms. Peridot heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

"It was so weird! He was like… pale and stuff! And really buff. And he did a weird thing… The world or something?" Amethyst explained the encounter to Garnet. After her explanation, Garnet called for Pearl, and the three gems went to the meeting room. Jasper rolled her eyes. "Why do WE never get to plan? We're Crystal gems too!" Peridot patted her on the leg, which was as high as she could reach due to their immense size difference. "As the oldest members of the gems, they obviously hold themselves as generals, while we're just soldier ranks. But I'm sure we'll eventually get to join in on the planning at some point. Anyways, I think we should= HEY!" She was cut off by Lapis, who lifted her up and put her on her shoulders. "Put me down you pebble!" Lapis laughed at her remark. "Nah. We're gonna go to Funland!" She ran out the door, with Peridot cursing at her and trying to get off. Jasper sat on the couch and laughed. "I remember how much they hated each other at first. Now they're dating? It's crazy!" Steven sat down beside her. "Wanna go watch TV? Animal Planet has a new episode of African Wildlife." Jasper ran up the stairs and turned the TV on. "OF COURSE I DO!"

 

Lapis arrived at the boardwalk and set Peridot down. "What should we do first…" Peridot looked around, finally setting her eyes on the roller coaster. "What is that?" She asked as she pointed. Lapis grinned. "I love the roller coaster!" She took Peridot by the hand and ran to the line. Luckily for them, there was no line. They boarded the coaster and the ride started up. It rocketed forward at high speeds. Lapis raised her hands and began shouting in joy, while Peridot clutched Lapis's torso and screamed in fear. After a few minutes of looping around the track, the ride came to a stop.Lapis hopped off, while Peridot slowly crawled out of the cart, trembling. "L-let's n-n-never do th-that again!"

They walked around for a bit more, eventually ordering some fry bits from the fry stand. Peridot looked over at the ferris wheel. "What is that?" Lapis looked where the small gem was pointing and gasped. "The ferris wheel! I love that. C'mon, let's go on it. It'll be fun!" She picked up Peridot and ran over to the large wheel. Once again, there was no line. They got into the cart and the ride started up. Peridot grabbed on to Lapis's arm. "What if we fall!?" Lapis laughed. "This is well-built. And besides, as long as we don't land on our gems, we'll be okay." Peridot's grip loosened a bit. Suddenly the cart stopped. "Wh-what's happening!?" She grabbed Lapis's arm again. "It's alright. We're just at the top. Look, you can see the whole city from up here." Peridot looked out the window. "Wow… It's like space, but you can see details!" She grinned, looking at all the small people in the city. "I feel… tall. I like it." Lapis ruffled her hair a bit. "Well, I'm still here and taller than you!" The two gems laughed. The ride soon started back up and went on down.

"That was… fun. Thanks Lapis." Lapis put Peridot on her shoulders. "No problem. I've gotta make sure you have SOME fun in your life." Peridot took ahold of Lapis's cheeks and began squishing them around. "You have a soft face, you know?" Lapis laughed. "Well that came out of nowhere!" The green gem rested her head atop Lapis's head. "Let's head home. I'm getting kinda tired."

"Alright Peridot."


	3. A Bird in the Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl must get to Egypt as fast as possible in order to stop Dio from stealing a piece of jewelry.

A note was taped to the front of the door of the Gem Temple. It went unnoticed all day, until Peridot and Lapis returned home. Lapis took the note off the door and ran into the meeting room, interrupting the other gems. "Lapis! What are you doing!?" Pearl exclaimed. Lapis handed her the note. Pearl nervously took it and began to read aloud.

"Dear Crystal Gems, The land of Pharaohs is a lovely place for rocks to be found."

Amethyst looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl began pacing. "The land of Pharaohs… That's Egypt. But rocks?" Her eyes widened. "The necklace! Whoever wrote this is after the gem necklace!" She rushed out the temple door, out to the shore, and hopped on Lion's back. "I know you don't like me Lion, but we need to get to Egypt right now!" Lion understood the urgency in her voice. With a nod, he began running. A mighty roar opened up a warp tunnel, and the duo ran into it, arriving in Cairo Egypt moments later.

 

Dio walked through the crowded night streets of Egypt. "Foolish humans. Why do I waste my time walking among them?" He bumped into a pedestrian, knocking him off his feet. "Watch where yer goin'!" He shouted. Dio looked down at him. "Do you have any relatives who read? Because I have a lovely piece of literature for them." He grinned sadistically. "It's called tomorrow's obituary!" He threw a mighty punch at the man, creating a nice clean hole is his head. He wiped off the blood on the jacket of the lady next to him. "Thank you." He then continued walking towards his destination, as the citizens of Cairo began to go into a panic.

 

Pearl arrived at the citadel minutes after her arrival in Egypt. She hopped off of Lion's back and went inside. To her relief, the necklace was still there. "Looks like I got here first." As she walked towards it, the atmosphere began to grow cold. A bead of worried sweat rolled down her forehead. As she lay her hands on the necklace…

It vanished!

A laugh echoed around the citadel. "I'm afraid you're just too slow, birdy."

"Who are you!?" Pearl drew her sword from out of her gem. The tall man laughed again. "My name is Dio Brando. And I am the one who killed Greg." He swung the necklace around on his finger. "And as for you, you are Pearl." Pearl was take aback slightly at the fact that this man knew her name. "Well, Dio, I will not allow you to take that necklace." Dio chuckled. "Tell you what. If you can defeat me, I'll give you the necklace. And to be fair, I won't use my time stop." His stand, The World, appeared behind him. "What is that!?" Pearl asked in shock. "This is The World, my stand." The World's fist came flying towards Pearl, who barely dodged the attack. She tried slashing at it with her sword, but no damage was inflicted. "You can't beat a stand with a weapon!" The World's fist connected with Pearl's face, sending her flying into a column. She got back to her feet and charged directly at Dio, but once again The World knocked her back down. "It's useless! A simple Pearl like you cannot defeat The World!" Just as The World's fist was about to connect with Pearl's gem, another blade stabbed it in the arm. Dio cried out in pain. "Another stand!?" A ghostly bird/kinght hybrid floated above Pearl. Pearl was just as surprised to see it as Dio was. Pearl got to her feet. "Looks like we're on equal footing now!" The stand swung its sword at The World, slicing off part of its shoulder. Dio's shoulder, in turn, fell clean off, spraying blood on the citadel walls. He dropped the necklace, which Pearl then picked up. "Nice try, Dio! But this necklace belongs to the Crystal Gems!" She ran outside and hopped on Lion's back. Lion quickly opened his portal.

"The World!"

Dio's time stop came too late. Lion escaped through the portal before he could become frozen in time. Dio cursed Pearl's name under his breath. "I should not have underestimated her. She is far stronger than I thought...


End file.
